History of Predacon Empire
by SilverBlade
Summary: This story is about how the Predacons became an empire (alternate universe)


**Part 1**

The galaxy was at peace at this time. There was no war happening, all couldn't be better. Everyone liked it, except the Deceptions, which lay hidden.

Megatron, who disliked the peacefulness, went to the planet of Char during the celebration of 100 yrs of peace and brought with him some very very rare crystal shards.

On the planet, he melted the shards to one crystal, and transferred a copy of his personality onto it, and along with it, his hatred, malice, and will to dominate was also transferred, to make sure that he can never truly be killed.

Time went by, 400 yrs in fact, and Megatron was growing stronger and stronger by the day. The crystal he had, which was grafted onto his chest, gave him abilities such as telekinesis, telepathy, foresight, absorbing energy and the ability to manipulate that energy. And during this time, the Decepticon army was also growing. They had 3 million soldiers, while only a few thousand were ever present at one time in the galaxy.

When the time was right, The Decepticons attacked Cybertron, with technology that hadn't been seen before. The Autobots didn't have any chance to respond and Cybertron fell to the Decepticons in 2 days. In a matter of 1 month, Megatron had most of the galaxy under his fingers.

In a final effort to rid the galaxy of Megatron, the Autobots called the Protoss and Junkions to help topple him.

The Autobots, Junkions and Protoss combined army traveled to Cybertron under cloaking, and they battled at the foot of Iacon.

But by then, Megatron's power had increased immensely, each swing of his sword sent 20 soldiers flying in all directions.

Alpha Trion, the Autobot leader at the time, rushed towards Megatron, but was thrown against Iacon. Orion Pax, the Autobot general, rushed to his side, to find him dead. Orion Pax took Trion's sword and battled Megatron and a fight which can only be described as 'intense'. Orion made a move that sliced off Megatron's hand, and then proceeded to decapitate him, killing him.

The Deceptions, feeling defeat, fled the galaxy.

Orion Pax found Megatron's crystal and spark, and kept them, so there would be no repeats of this war. When he got to Cybertron, his body was so damaged that it was replaced. He was named Optimus Prime, and was given the Matrix of leadership from the keeper of it. Alpha Trion had left it in his will that Orion Pax/Optimus Prime would be the next leader.

Megatron's crystal and spark were locked away deep inside Cybertron and was heavily guarded, so no one will use it again.

**Part 2**

Thousands of years went by, the name 'Deception' was lost and forgotten, and Megatron's crystal also slipped the memories of Cybertronians. During this time, the Autobots greatly advanced their sciences, now called the Maximals, they were near human sized. And they were once again holding the peace of the galaxy.

Scene: Inside the Maximal military headquarters on Cybertron

Ultra Magnus walks along a corridor, looking through the windows to testing facilities on the floor below. A Maximal fighter jet appears in one of the testing labs, and it follows a moving target along the wall, then fires, and the jet vanishes

Ultra Magnus: "Perceptor, what's the status of the holo-drones?"

Perceptor: "We are at 85 of accomplishing our goal sir. We have to increase their reaction time and attack range"

Ultra Magnus: "Excellent, once the aerial drones are complete, the ground drones are next"

Perceptor: "With the ground drones, we are having difficultly getting them to transform like a real bot. They keep fluctuating during that time.

Ultra Magnus: "What about the emitters?"

Perceptor: "The holo-drones are equipped with holographic emitters. The emitters are actually built right into the holograph."

Ultra Magnus: "Excellent, what other features are in them?"

Perceptor: "Their holo energy matrix emits the same signal as metal"

Ultra Magnus: "Meaning?"

Perceptor: "On scanners, they appear to be metal, not energy"

Ultra Magnus: "That's good news. Can energy weapons damage them?"

Perceptor: "No, energy passes through them. But electricity disrupts the hologram, rendering it useless"

Ultra Magnus: "Just a minor issue. What designs have been made available?"

Perceptor: "Ground solider, aerial units, and tanks"

Ultra Magnus nods

A maximal solider, golden in color, approaches Ultra Magnus

Gold Bug: "General Magnus, the senator wants to know when the new defense system will be ready"

Ultra Magnus: "I prefer manual interaction; tell Senator Predacus that we are doing last minute adjustments"

Gold Bug salutes and walks off again

Scene: Inside of an office building on earth

The room is covered in shadow, except for the glow of a monitor. A tall robot watches it, as he talks with Cyclonus

"Status report"

"All cruisers are loaded and ready"

"Good, Once the Maximals have no choice but to evacuate, you'll be notified to start landing on Cybertron"

Cyclonus salutes and the screen shuts off

"Only a few more days"

Scene: Cybertron, the Military HQ, a week later

Gold Bug's image appears on a monitor close to Ultra Magnus "General Magnus, Senator Predacus wants to speak to you"

Ultra Magnus: "put him through"

Gold Bug's image is replaced with Predacus' image

Ultra Magnus: "A pleasure to speak with you again. What can I do for you?"

Predacus: "How long before the system can be activated?"

Ultra Magnus: "Any day now"

Predacus: "Good, I'll be there tomorrow to see it activated"

Ultra Magnus: "We'll be here"

The screen shuts off, switching to various stats

Scene: Inside the inner depths of Cybertron, the next day

The camera shows a shadowed and cloaked bot walk along a corridor to a huge metal door. An energy blade is activated and the 2 guards standing there are quickly dismantled. He then types on the keypad to open the door, and walks in. He looks to the center of the room and sees a Cybertronic spark. He walks over to another keypad and types. The energy field around the spark vanishes. A spark extractor extends from his arm and he grabs the spark. He walks out of the room and closes the door

Scene: Military HQ on Cybertron

Magnus and Predacus are standing over a huge console

Predacus: "Before we get started, I want to head down to the core for a final check"

Magnus: "The team checked this morning, everything was in place"

Predacus: "I want to check for myself, as this was my vision 20 years ago to have a system like this"

Magnus nods "I'll tell the guards to expect you"

Scene: Outside of the main computer core, deep inside of Cybertron

Predacus approaches the guards, pushing large hovering electronic container. He nods to the guards and they open the door for him, allowing him to enter. Once he is through, the door closes behind him

Scene: Inside the computer core

Predacus taps on the keypad on the container and it opens, showing another smaller, complicated device inside. There is a round window on this device, and it shows a spark inside of it. He opens a panel from the main computer and detaches the motherboard. He then slides in the spark container into the computer, attaches it to the computer, and closes the panel.

Predacus: "Computer, connect to every Cybertronic system"

Computer: "State activation password"

Predacus type on the keyboard

Computer: "Password accepted, opening connections, estimated time, 5 minutes"

The computer monitors show a Cybertron-wide map, and the progress of the connections.

Predacus grins to himself

Scene: Military HQ

Ultra Magnus talks amongst the scientists and military personnel.

Ultra Magnus: "After all this time, we finally won't have to worry about loosing lives when fighting"

Rodimus: "This will be a great success"

An image of Predacus appears on the monitor

Predacus: "Everything looks fine here, start it up!"

Gold Bug types in the command, and the monitor shows a map of Cybertron

Ultra Magnus: "as our leader, Prime, you do the honors"

Prime nods, and walks over to the computer. He types a single key

Computer: "Defense system online"

Gold Bug's computer then flashes red

Gold Bug: "Optimus, you've got to see this"

Prime, Magnus and Rodimus look at the monitor

Rodimus: "What is it?"

Prime: "Megatron"

Magnus: "……..what?"

Prime: "Megatron's spark is inside the computer core, Magnus, come with me"

Prime and Magnus head off

Scene: Computer core

Predacus looks at the monitor, it shows 10 seconds remaining

Prime and Magnus enter the computer core. Ultra Magnus aims his weapon at the computer, while Prime aims at Predacus

Prime: "Stop the count down, now"

Predacus: "Too late"

The countdown reaches "0"

Ultra Magnus fires at the computer, but an energy field surrounds the system, and absorbs the shot.

Prime glares at Predacus and fires at him, the hit is successful, and sends Predacus flying into the wall

Magnus: "what are we going to do?"

Prime: "Regain control of the computer."

Magnus: "Prime, look!"

A spark rises from Predacus' body, but then it splits to 3, and the 3 sparks vanish through three separate panels

Prime and Magnus look on as the 3 panels slide open, revealing 3 bodies

Magnus: "Primus, what have we done"

Prime: "We must evacuate"

Prime and Ultra Magnus run to the door. Auto-cannons emerge from the wall and begin to fire on them

Scene: The surface of Cybertron

Rodimus runs out of the HQ, the others follow him

Holo-jets fly around the skies, firing at civilians and military personnel alike. Entire buildings are destroyed. The civilians run out of buildings while the military fights

Rodimus taps his comm. "Everyone, teleport to the nearest shuttle and evacuate Cybertron. I repeat, Evacuate Cybertron"

The shuttles are quick to launch, and more Maximals teleport to the shuttles. As the shuttles reach orbit they transwarp away.

Scene: Inner depths of Cybertron

Prime and Magnus run down the hall, firing at the auto-cannons that emerge from the wall. They fire upwards and blast a hole towards the surface and they both fly out (Yes, they can fly, watch 'More then Meets the eye' from the original series)

Scene: Surface

As Prime and Magnus emerge from the ground, Megatron (for image reference, Beast Wars Megatron) fires at Prime multiple and hits him right in the spark chamber with each hit. Prime and Magnus are then teleported by a shuttle

Scene: Inside a shuttle

The shuttle is crowded with Maximals, all with varying injuries. Rodimus and Perceptor run over to Prime

Magnus: "Get Prime to the med bay"

A couple of Maximals carry Prime towards the back

Magnus: "Rodimus, how high are the numbers?"

Rodimus: "We lost 30 of the civilian population. The Military population lost 20"

Magnus shakes his head: "This was our fault, we should have known"

Rodimus: "The Decepticons have returned, and now, thanks to us, Megatron is more powerful then ever"

Magnus: "Once we head to the rendezvous point, we'll discuss how to take back Cybertron."

Scene: In the med bay

Perceptor scans Optimus Prime, who is lying on an examination table, as Rodimus and Magnus walk into the med bay

Magnus: "How are the injuries?"

Perceptor: "I fear the wounds are fatal"

Rodimus and Ultra Magnus look at him sadly

Prime: "Do not grieve; soon, I will be one with the Matrix"

Rodimus: "Prime?"

Prime looks over to Magnus: "Ultra Magnus, it is to you, old friend"

Magnus: "Prime, I'm just a solider, I'm not worthy"

Prime: "Nor was I, but one day, a Maximal shall rise from our ranks, and use the power of the Matrix, to light our darkest hour"

Prime's chest opens up, a burst of light emerges. The Matrix of leadership materializes and Prime grasps it with his hands (Due to the smaller sizes of Maximals, they re-constructed the Matrix to fit inside a Maximal body)

Prime: "Until the day, till all are one" He tries to hand it over to Magnus, but it slips from his hands, falling towards the floor

Rodimus steps in to catch it, and he in turn, gives it to Magnus.

Magnus' chest opens up, and the Matrix de-materializes and enters his chest

Rodimus, Magnus and Perceptor watch as Prime's eyes flicker then fade to black.

Scene: Above a planet in space, a week later the camera crawls towards a Cybertronic space station. Ships begin to dock

Scene: Inside a meeting room in the space station

Older members of the Maximals and the current generals and leaders sit at a round table

Kup: "We detected some cruisers approach Cybertron seconds before we went into transwarp"

Rodimus: "That must be the Decepticons"

Magnus: "Most likely"

Kup: "Predacus will pay for this treachery"

Magnus: "Predacus no longer exists, his spark split into 3."

Rodimus: "What are we going to do? We don't have the forces to retake our home."

Magnus: "I ordered an evacuation of Maximals from Earth."

Kup: "That's the first place Megatron will attack, why did you order an evacuation?"

Magnus: "Because that would send them to their deaths. Optimus Primal didn't like the decision, but he agreed anyways"

Rodimus: "ok Magnus, have any plans?"

Magnus: "We call the Republic to help us. Megatron will go after them if he is allowed to"

The rest of the group nod

Scene: Inside the Chancellor's office, Coruscant.

Chancellor Valorum sits at his desk, talking with the Jedi.

Valorum: "I understand your concern master Jedi, but I have yet to see that he cheated to win the votes to become Senator of Naboo"

Mace: "We'll bring you proof"

A holo-image of someone appears on the desk, talking to Valorum

Figure: "The Cybertronians have come here to see you"

Valorum: "Cybertronian, I've heard of them before, whom are they again?"

Figure: "They made a deal with the Republic over 1000 years ago, they give us technology in exchange we give them energy or resources to be converted to energy"

Valorum: "ah, yes, now I remember. Send them in"

A few seconds later, Ultra Magnus, Kup, Rodimus, and Primal walk into the office

Valorum: "Such a pleasure to meet a Cybertronian. What can I do for you?"

Ultra Magnus: "Megatron has returned, and we need he Republic's help to contain him"

Valorum: "He's freed?"

Ultra Magnus: "Yes, the Senator from our planet, Predacus, was a Decepticon agent. Under his guidance we built a defense system that was under the control of a single computer. This defense system had the ability to create holographic soldiers and war vehicles, instead of risking lives. When it was time to activate it, Predacus switched the main computer motherboard with the spark of Megatron………."

Valorum: "Therefore, giving Megatron complete control over the military"

Ultra Magnus: "That's not all; He also controls the entire planet. Predacus altered the computer's configuration, to connect Megatron to every system on the planet. Megatron can control every system hard wired into Cybertron"

Valorum: "The Maximals can't stop him?"

Ultra Magnus: "If we were to invade Cybertron full force, it would be very costly. Megatron can summon an army of thousands of holo-soldiers within seconds, which is why we came to you, to ask for help"

Valorum: "Master Jedi, what do you think?"

Mace: "If this is indeed Megatron, then it will take much more then brute force to take him down"

Ultra Magnus: "Mace is correct. We drew out a plan that we hope will succeed"

Luke: "What is that plan?"

Rodimus: "We take a single ship, and set its shield frequency to Decepticon. We will need the Jedi to help us. The Jedi will be responsible for deflecting auto cannon shots while the Cybertronians work on the computer. We may even need a Jedi to use Force abilities to break through the shielding that protects Megatron's spark"

Mace: "That sounds like a good plan, but how will you hide your Maximal signatures once we exit the ship?"

Rodimus: "We will change our signatures to a Decepticons signature"

Mace: "The Jedi will assist you in retaking Cybertron"

Valorum: "You have my blessing with this mission"

Scene: inside of a shuttle, a month later

Maximals and Jedi occupy the ship

Mace: "Time to be rid of Megatron, once and for all"

Luke: "I have a bad feeling about this"

Voice over intercom: "Decepticon Cruiser, name your cargo and destination"

Maximal with a disguised voice: "This is the Decepticon cruiser Correllion, my cargo is industrial replicators for Lord Megatron"

Voice: "Your scans check out, you're clear"

Mace: "See, everything is going smoothly"

Scene: Inside the Predacon command center

Predacon soldiers sit at computers, typing away

Cyclonus approaches Megatron and salutes "Sir"

Megatron: "Yes Cyclonus?"

Cyclonus: "We have received a message. A group of Maximal and Jedi Knights are on their way here"

Megatron: "No doubt to get to my spark. Let them get access into the corridors surrounding my spark"

Cyclonus: "Sir?"

Megatron: "Once they are near my spark, ambush them"

Cyclonus grins and walks off to give the orders to Predacon generals.

Scene: Inner corridors of Cybertron

Within the maze of corridors leading towards Megatron's spark, the Maximal/Jedi group was ambushed by a flood of Predacon soldiers. They were overwhelmed, and ultimately wiped out. Though one Jedi, Skywalker, wasn't killed. He was taken to Megatron. Megatron, seeing the possibilities of having a Jedi, ordered Skywalker to be 'modified' into a cybertronian body, but to keep his knowledge of the Force intact. The Predacon scientists took Skywalker to a lab, and begin to change him. Skywalker then became a personal assassin and recon agent of Megatron. Megatron also ordered Skywalker's brain be scanned, and that the knowledge of the Force be extracted. Once the information was extracted, He used the knowledge of The Force to lock onto the remaining Jedi, and kill them.

Once Valorum got word that the mission failed, he knew the Republic was in trouble. The Jedi were gone and the military might of all of the planets in the Republic had no chance against Megatron's forces. The Predacons had control of the Republic within 3 years and it was now called the Predacon Empire. Having resources and technology from the countless of planets that belonged in the old Republic, The Predacons would be very difficult to defeat, if not, impossible to defeat.

Megatron wanted a different type of solider, one that can do more then fire a rifle. He called upon his top scientist, to make blueprints for a solider that is more powerful then any other. The scientist gave the plans to Megatron a few days later, and Megatron sent them to their allies, The Vok aliens. They then sent back the completed solider along with a very advanced vessel. This new bot was identified as 'SilverBlade'.

Megatron sent SilverBlade off to hunt down the remaining Maximals inside the Predacon Empire.


End file.
